Talk:Aptant Armor Sets
I created this page along with the flow chart to try and help point people in the general direction as to what aptants etc they need to get the set they want. I realize each set has a page but hope this can be more of a general overview of the Aptant Token/Synergy system; in the way the Abjuration page functions. Please help aid me in the expansion of this page to quell the huge amount of confusion these armors seem to have caused people. Thank you! -Zeilakin of Carbuncle Thank you so much, really helpful Aryden 05:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Include the male models in the images as well if you could please. Tahngarthortalk- 05:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I made redirects to this page from Ebon Armor Set and Ebon Armor since people more commonly refer to it as one of those two. Does anyone else think it might make sense to move this page to Ebon/Ebur/Furia Sets or something like that? I realize the Aptant is what's required to transform the new Ebon/Ebur/Furia sets into their specialized categories, but since Ebon Sets are the base and what most people refer to them as, it makes sense to move it there. --FantajiFan 04:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Added a redirect from Ebon-Ebur-Furia Armor Sets and a few others that might be searched. The reason i choose to name the page under aptant armors is the same reason abjurations are under abjuration page and not cursed armor. while i realized ebon armor may be what its referred to as now, imo a simple redirect should be enough to get people here. and also Aptant Armor is a little more simplified from the Ebon-Ebur-Furia Armor way of saying it. also, although the initial craft creates ebon armor, ebon/ebur/furia are essentially the same thing, as all are technically a base piece for aptant armor. imo over time it will become the standard for how these sets are referred.--Zei 11:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Added Guide I made the following guide as a comprehensive means of covering Synergy, Evolith, "Aptant Armor", as well as new related NM's. * Synergy/Evolith/Ebon-Gear Guide by Shamaya --Sham 02:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Aptant NM Error-checking There are scattered errors and some missing info on the NM pages/Aptant pages that should be fixed once the missing info gets found. I needed a central place to put this as each page would be tedious, but this is what I got from looking at the Aptants & their NMs here vs. on the Japanese FFXI Wiki and on forums looking into the drops. Background: There are 12 medals, 29 NMs that drop Aptant Medals. Each should drop 2 as virtually all have been documented as doing. Virtually all Medals are dropped by 5 different NMs (some stuck at 4 now). Thus, 12x5= 60, meaning 10 Medals should have 5 NM sources each and 2 Medals should have 4 NMs (unless SE screwed up and forgot to add the 30th NM with those 5th copies for the last 2 medals. If so, it would likely be in Arrapago since the Hunt Registry makes sure a minimum of 3 huntable NMs are in each qualifying zone for dozens and dozens of zones... except Arrapago and its 2 NMs. Note that the 11/09 update added a varying number of NMs to each zone in the Hunt Registry scope, with the magic number clearly being 3 or 4 qualified NMs, thus some zones get 0 NMs, some 1, some 2, some even 3). So, every NM should have 2 drops and every Aptant should have 5 NMs except for 2, which should have 4. With 3 retrograding medals (Fyrst, Primus, Arkhe) and 58 drop slots, we would expect the other 9 to drop from 5 NMs and 1 of the 3 retro medals to drop from 5 NMs too, the other dropping 4 times. From the info I provide below, Aecus #5, Primus #5, Fyrst #4 & #5 are missing with 2 slots remaining. Here's what the drops are by comparing data from FFXIclopedia & other sources online: order, numbers to track how many times the Medal appears when all 5 are known. Linkified for a convenient go-to source for editing everything Abatwa- Secan1, Ishis1 Aqrabuamelu- Ishis2, Pera1 Atkorkamuy- Durus1, Tachus1 Becut- Arkhe1, MISSING Big Bang- Bellum1, MISSING Came-cruse- Secan2, Fyrst Canal Moocher- Pera2, Geoc1 Chary Apkallu- Ishis3, Arkhe2 Chelicerata- Tachus2, Arkhe3 Citadel Pipistrelles- Bellum2, Ishis4 Croque-mitaine- Tachus3, Haelan1 Demoiselle Desolee- Bellum3, Secan3 Drumskull Zogdregg- Secan4, Geoc2 Frost Flambeau- Geoc3, Fyrst Harvestman- Bellum4, Primus Jenglot- Secan5, Haelan2 Konjac- Durus2, Aecus] Laelaps- Durus3, Haelan3 Martinet- Pera3, Aecus Muq Shabeel- Haelan4, Fyrst Nargun- Pera4, Arkhe4 Sabotender Corrido- Tachus4, Ishis5 Sargas- Aecus, Primus Skvader- Haelan5, Geoc4 Sword Sorcerer Solisoq- Arkhe5, Primus Tegmine- Durus4, Bellum5 Venomfang- Tachus5, Pera5 Warabouc- Geoc5, Aecus Zmey Gorynych- Durus5, Primus If there are just 29 NMs planned, Aecus5 should be one and Fyrst4 should be another, with Fyrst5 & Primus5 being the missing 2. One site (not sure which wiki/forum) had made a mistake with Aptant: Fyrst/Sword Sorcerer Solisoq. Solisoq drops Arkhe & Primus, not Primus & Fyrst, according to the data. So, all that's needed to get the Aptant/29 NMs' drop info to be 100% complete is what 2nd Aptant do Becut & Big Bang drop. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 08:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC)